


How to Stay Warm

by kaimazing



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bisexual Kai, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Cuddling, Fluff, Lava - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, No Spoilers, kai hates the cold, kind of, lavashipping - Freeform, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimazing/pseuds/kaimazing
Summary: It's a very cold night in Ninjago City, and Kai is stuck doing guard duty for a bank. Luckily for him, he has Cole to help him stay warm.
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	How to Stay Warm

Kai was having a grand, swell, _amazing_ time, despite what his expression may imply.

No, he wasn’t upset right now! Why would he be? He was just forced to sit in the cold, without a jacket or anything! Not to mention, he’d been rudely awakened for this at 1 in the fucking morning! Thanks a load, Wu! No, Kai could _not_ be happier about this situation.

He continued to rant mentally to himself as he sat next to his partner, Cole. The two were currently keeping an eye on the First Bank of Ninjago; someone had left an anonymous tip about a robbery, or something along those lines. Kai wasn’t really paying all that much attention while Wu filled them in.

The wind rushed past the two; _damn_ , was it cold! Winter was fast-approaching, and while Kai may be the elemental master of fire, he didn't appreciate the freezing temperatures that were fast-approaching. Call him clichéd, but he’d take warm weather over cold, any day.

“I still don’t see why they couldn’t have the police do this,” the red ninja grumbled, leaning against the edge of the roof they sat on. “We’re kind of overkill at this point.”

Cole rolled his eyes in response, continuing to survey the bank below them. “We’ll get this done much faster than they would. Besides, the Ninjago police force doesn’t seem to have the sharpest officers.”

Kai sighed, turning to face his friend. “Touché.” He studied the other ninja, who didn’t seem to notice as he continued to keep an eye out for any movement below. Kai let his eyes trace Cole’s face; he was very pleasant to look at, in Kai’s opinion. His gaze trailed down to his arms, which were, as per usual, unsleeved.

Another brisk wind passed by. Kai frowned at the other, who seemed unphased by the temperature. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Yeah, but there’s not much I can do about that right now.” He leaned away from the roof’s edge and turned to face Kai. “And it seems a bit windy for a fire, don’t you think?” The wind rushed past them again, as if to emphasize his point.

Kai smirked at him, feeling his mood improve as he bantered with Cole. He raised an eyebrow at the other ninja. “Who says you need a fire to get warm?”

The other ninja sent him a puzzled look. “What do you mean by that?”

“Ugh, you’re so dense,” he sighed, but there was no edge to his words. He moved closer to Cole, grabbed his arm, and placed it over his shoulders, then leaned into the other’s side.

“Oh, haha, I see what you mean now,” Cole stuttered, sounding slightly nervous. After a moment, he pulled Kai closer into a full-on bear hug. “Dang, you’re hot!”

Kai laughed at that, meeting Cole’s eyes to shoot him a wink. “I know.”

Cole blinked, and started laughing as well. “Arrogant, too.”

After a bit, the two’s laughter died down, and Kai leaned his head against Cole’s shoulder. For whatever reason, he felt nervous, and yet excited, to be so close to the other. He stole a glance upwards to see Cole was studying the buildings around them, perhaps looking for the ‘potential burglars’ that they had been sent to watch out for. Honestly, however, Kai would rather keep contemplating the person he was leaning on.

Kai often found himself wondering what kissing Cole would be like. It was a totally normal thing to think about with a friend, Kai had initially reasoned to himself. He’d considered it with Jay and even Zane a couple times before, but lately he couldn’t keep his mind off of Cole. After talking it out with Nya, he’d eventually realized he was bi, but damn if he wasn’t drawn to the earth ninja. Sitting here, pressed against the man in question, he couldn’t help but imagine kissing the other right now. He studied Cole's lips, feeling himself heat up at the path his thoughts were taking. Ah, well. Fuck it.

Kai narrowed his eyes as he steeled his resolve. He leaned away from Cole, who glanced back at the other with a confused look at the sudden loss of heat against his side. Kai took a deep breath, and met Cole’s gaze with determination set in his eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

“Woah, what?” Cole asked in bewilderment, brows furrowed as he questioningly eyed the other.

The red ninja rolled his eyes at the response, yet a smirk lingered on his face. “I said, can I kiss you?”

His gaze firmly refused to meet Kai’s as he studied everything except for the person in front of him. “I mean- it’s just kind of sudden, you know? I’m not quite sure-” He cut himself off, took a deep breath, then slowly raised his gaze to meet the other’s. Kai saw fear swimming in his cinnamon-brown eyes, and felt a twinge of guilt at putting it there. But he meant what he had asked. “Look, are you sure?”

Kai continued to meet his gaze, and felt a soft smile grow on his face. He could have sat there all night, just studying Cole’s eyes. “Of course, rocks-for-brains. You’re pretty hot yourself,” he winked, before continuing. “Not to mention one of the most caring people I know. You’re pretty all-around amazing, Cole.”

Cole flushed at the compliments, and Kai found he looked quite nice like that. He’d have to make Cole blush more often. “Well, in that case..” Cole trailed off, cupping Kai’s face and pulling him into a gentle kiss. The elemental master of fire couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, eventually breaking out into a fit of giggles. Cole soon joined him, and Kai leaned into his shoulder yet again as he laughed.

“We should do that more often,” Kai murmured between a fit of giggles. He felt, rather than saw, Cole nod in agreement as he pulled Kai close once again.

After a minute or two of them sitting together, Kai heard their transmitter go off. The two jumped back from each other, each shooting the other a sheepish smile, and the two turned the volume up on it. “Kai, Cole, are you there?”

The two turned to the transmitter that sat near them on the roof. Kai turned a knob on it so they could respond to the message. “What is it, Lloyd?” Kai answered, willing his voice to sound casual.

“Have you seen any sign of the robbers?” the leader asked.

Kai looked over at Cole, who was currently leaning over the edge of the roof. He pulled back and sent Kai a look that could only mean “oopsy, we fucked up”.

Kai leaned over the roof himself to see the door to the bank wide open, and distantly heard the alarm going off. Huh.

“Err, you’re not going to like this, Lloyd..” He laughed nervously. “I think they’ve robbed the bank?”

“They WHAT!?” his voice crackled through the transmitter. The two heard him take a deep breath before continuing. “The two of you were there the whole time! How could they have possibly broken in?” Kai and Cole both met each other’s gazes before breaking into laughter yet again. “I don't exactly see how this is funny, guys!”

“We’ll find them, Lloyd,” Cole eventually answered. “We can review the footage and find out how they pulled this off.”

“Maybe they can turn invisible!” Kai exclaimed with fake shock, trying his best not to start laughing.

“..In any case, we’ll all meet back on the bounty. See you two soon,” Lloyd stated before closing the transmission.

* * *

Upon reviewing the footage and seeing a very visible person walk into the bank with no trouble, Kai and Cole were chewed out thoroughly by their teammates. They weren’t quite sure what had kept the two from intervening, but everyone had their own theories. They sure as hell weren’t about to let the two live this down anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy it sure is time for some Lava!  
> Please comment if you liked the story! Or if you just want someone to talk Ninjago with!


End file.
